Zaeed Massani
Zaeed Massani is a feared and respected bounty hunter and mercenary soldier. Zaeed is only available as a downloadable content after joining the Cerberus Network. Zaeed Massani is voiced by Robin Sachs. __TOC__ Weapon proficiencies *Assault Rifles *Sniper Rifles Powers Dossier Born in 2140, Zaeed is notoriously known as the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter and mercenary soldier. After Zaeed is hired by Cerberus, Shepard is instructed to go to Omega to pick him up. Heavily scarred and well-equipped, he joins the mission exclusively for the money being paid to him by Cerberus. During his loyalty mission, he reveals that he co-founded the Blue Suns with his partner Vido Santiago, who eventually betrayed him and shot him in the face. If the downloadable content has been installed, Cerberus sends Shepard an e-mail entitled Deal Struck with Zaeed Massani. Loyalty Upon acquiring Zaeed, he will inform you that prior to his contract with Cerberus, he had another active contract that is not yet finished. Thus, his loyalty mission will be automatically unlocked upon acquiring Zaeed into your party. You need to travel to the planet Zorya to start the mission. Zaeed knows Vido is on Zorya, and when you arrive he tells you about his conflict with Vido. Upon finding Vido in his base, Zaeed intentionally initiates a compressed gas fire which eventually spreads thoughout the facility. Shepard can then choose to either put out the fires, thus saving innocent workers, or pursue Vido. If Shepard puts out the fire, Vido escapes in a gunship and Zaeed is enraged with Shepard — Shepard needs a high Paragon in order to secure Zaeed's loyalty. If Shepard pursues Vido, Zaeed shoots Vido in the leg and then kills him by throwing a heatsink into the puddle of fuel Vido is lying on, burning him to death. If you do his loyalty mission after the suicide mission, choose the Paragon path, and have at least two more squadmembers left, then there will be an option to leave Zaeed to die when a metal beam collapses on him. Successful completion of the mission will unlock Zaeed's power Inferno Grenade, his alternate outfit, and the "Revenge!" achievement. Trivia * Zaeed's neck shows a tattoo of the Blue Sun's insignia, a souvenir of his time as the leader of the Blue Suns. * Zaeed is one of only two squad mates whose loyalty mission is available straight away after recruiting them. He is also one of four squad mates without a mission tied to his recruitment (the other three being Jacob, Miranda and Kasumi). * Zaeed is the first squad mate who does not have any dialogue options when the player talks to him (the other being Kasumi). Instead, he, as well as some items in his proximity, can be interacted with, prompting him to reminisce or comment on the team or his earlier missions. Zaeed will be as talkative and mission-specific opinionated as any other party member during missions, however. * Due to a possible writing error, during Archangel's recruitment mission, Zaeed will advise Shepard to get the shutters open, rather than closed. * The wall opposite Zaeed bears a design marked "55" with five knives firmly stuck into it. The presence of similar knives on a crate near Zaeed indicates that he has been using it as a dartboard. * As with all squad members, Zaeed has unique dialogue that can be heard at various locations, during missions or assignments, or if a specific squad member is in the selected team. Category:Humans Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Squad Members Category:DLC Category:Missions Category:characters Category:Mercenaries